


Ardor

by ayaxroses



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Incest, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Yaoi, siblings in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: Feelings are reflected upon after being apart for so long. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, perhaps that only applied tenfold for these two. Kamui and Tsubasa finally are able to escape to a new world and make up for the lost time.Tsubasaverse!SubKam. SubaruxKamui (and a brief mention of Fai/Kurogane) Twincest warning. Explicit smut and fluff. Sex with lots of feelings and loves.
Relationships: Kamui/Subaru (Tsubasa)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ardor

TsubasaVerse SubKam: Ardor

SubKam check ✓ ️ Twincest Check✓ ️ Fluff and Smut ️✓✓ ️ Double Check!

This is just self-indulgent smut for my ship~ of course I can't write smut without emotions. Sex equates to making love when I think of Subaru and Kamui. At least with my stories they just always seem to have this stronger emotional connection than anything.

* * *

_**Ardor** _

_Three years_.

For Kamui, it was three agonizing years, wondering if the other half of his heart, his soul would ever return. The one thing that mattered in this world, kept him going, had been gone. Stolen from his right before his very eyes. He was helpless to do anything but protect Subaru's rest.

All that mattered. _His_ Subaru. _His_ twin. _His_ lover. His everything….was gone. He'd never felt more lost.

Having spent their lives together, since birth, Kamui never had to live his life without Subaru. Certainly, it's never been this long. Even when new emotions developed their feelings aligned with perfection.

Broken up blue-violet eyes could and would always stare into the water's endless abyss. Nights turned to days and the cruelty of reality, the sting of acid rain, none of it burned as much as this did.

" _Subaru_!" Kamui feels his heart leaping ahead of his mind.

By the time they reunited, the light _finally_ returned to the dull and dreary world. Kamui's heart and body leaped out with no warning. His arms laced around his twin snuggly, not letting go even at the cost of every world they traveled across. Subaru entwined their fingers, squeezing tightly. He smiled fondly, in a way that made Kamui's heart melt. The ice he built around himself could finally dissolve.

"I'm so sorry Kamui, I've made you worry for far too long," Subaru expresses, eyes watery and threatening to tear at the thought of _his t_ win alone. His other half.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Kamui professes. A hellish three years. But all that mattered now was his Subaru. Subaru. Subaru was here.

 _Subaru…_ Kamui's mind cries out into his older twin's consciousness. So desperate and needy, it makes Subaru's heartache, knowing fully well Kamui would keep up a strong act as long as he could. Only showing his true colors when he was at his limit, and they were alone.

Desire to capture those beautiful emerald eyes within his own stirred Kamui's heart to move. He couldn't cry here, not until he has _his_ Subaru all to himself. Kamui breathes out softly, forcing trails of emotion from flowing even further from his eyes. Hot breath ghosts over Kamui's lips.

Not an ounce of the love, adoration, and insatiable desire had faded from Subaru's eyes. Not after those three years or centuries, millennia. Love as always, overwhelmed all of the emotions, like no other. Emerald eyes took Kamui's captive, leading them to drown in the abyss. If anything changed in those sparkling eyes it was that the raw feelings within only _increased_.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Perhaps that applied tenfold to these two.

Kamui buries his face against his twin's neck and shoulder. The younger twin breathes in Subaru's scent, craves for the taste of blood that only _he_ was allowed to drink from. Kamui would be certain it would stay that way from now on.

So when it came to fulfilling Subaru's wish...

"I'll do it," Kamui closes his eyes, fully deciding for them.

"But _Kamui-_ " Subaru protests. His beloved's name is called so sweetly.

"I won't allow anyone again to drink your blood," Kamui vowed, extending the perilously sharp claws. The younger vampire holds out his wrist, scratching through his skin without so much as a wince.

Of course, it wasn't like others saw through the older twins' usually calm and gentle exterior. Which was true to his nature… Yet, the younger vampire had to cool the heat coiling inside, knowing very well how Subaru's eyes could heat up with an untamed fire. One so dangerous and searing, Kamui couldn't keep away.

Striking hues of gold overtook the older twin's eyes completely, pupils blown up before slitting. If there was a term one had for overwhelming love towards their _game, their_ _E..._ that would be how Subaru looked at him.

Kamui is always so strong, arrogant, bratty, and coy. There wasn't a chance in hell anyone could predict how Kamui changed under normally gentle lips and hands. Or how Kamui would have no choice but to surrender to the one he loves the most.

When his Subaru became possessive and so protective of him, Kamui knew how his body shivered. As soon as Subaru and his twin were alone, the latter would become _game_. Pinned to the nearest surface and ravished until Kamui could only scream his lover's name.

Of course, Kamui may have been an instigator to get his gentle-hearted twin to give in to his more feral urges.

Everlasting, Kamui would be the amorous equivalent of Subaru's ' _E'._ The older twin gave every bit of himself in return. They fit perfectly.

Subaru recalled bitterly, how his blood boiled, at the sight of Fuuma's arms snuggly trapping Kamui in place. _Another's_ arms were around _his Kamui!_

The flirtatious tone _that_ _hunter_ left him seething.

Suddenly, the animosity Kamui held towards Seishirou was starting to make sense.

"You will _please_ release Kamui!" Subaru commanded. Or more so he blatantly threatened, red clouding his vision. Usually, calming tender eyes turned towards a sharp gold. Kamui only shivered, fear and desire overwhelming his senses as he stumbled back to his twin's side. He had to catch his breath seeing the slitted pupils in his twin's eyes.

Turning to Kamui the intensity hadn't lessened. It only shifted to one overwhelmed with the desire to reclaim Kamui.

No one else would be allowed to see how Kamui melted, cried out, and gave in to anything and everything his twin desired. Nor how their desires seemed to align so perfectly well.

Twins, two half of the same heart and soul. Fate brought them together, right from the beginning, they were certain of it. Their very being born into the world just moments apart assured them they would not have to be lonely or apart…

That was how it had been before Tokyo.

That is how it always would be, from now on.

* * *

Finally, they were leaving Tokyo, into their next world. Subaru was beside Kamui, their fingers laced, puzzling together perfectly. Those soft green eyes were gazing lovingly over their reddened lover.

When they arrived Kamui had been eager to take on various tasks, earning the current world's money. Subaru gladly helped though he had a feeling, Kamui was getting impatient about something.

Certain frustration was evident in the way Kamui pouted cutely. In the way, he couldn't stop fidgeting beside his twin in anticipation. Kamui had been so insistent on purchasing items nearly as soon as they were paid. A small paper bag of _supplies was kept_ close at Kamui's side. Thankfully, Subaru is far too focused on his love's beautiful face to tease him about his eagerness.

Gentle loving eyes clouded over with lust, taking in every movement, expression, and breath their counterpart gave. Subaru leaned in softly, breath teasing against the overly sensitive pale skin right in the juncture between Kamui's neck and shoulder. Subaru smiles, lips placing a teasing kiss where he had known Kamui was the most sensitive.

" _Mnn_!"

 _Oh._ It seems time certainly hadn't changed that.

The older twin brushed a few strands of hair behind Kamui's ear. Violet-blue eyes looked up to meet green, equally as clouded with need, love, and raw lust.

Subaru whispered a heated promise into his twin's ear, and bit down sharply, leaving a deep mark that would sadly heal in moments.

"Subaru!" Kamui's eyes widened, looking glazed with want before his face flushed crimson. The blood rushing to his cheeks only drove their admirer further towards desire. The younger or the two huffed, muttering a string of curses and turning his head away.

Yes, no one would suspect how Kamui could be the one baring his neck to be devoured, giving his lover as much blood as he'd need and begging to be taken as hard and as soon as possible. Subaru was the only one allowed to see Kamui like that. He would be the _only_ one allowed to make Kamui a writhing mess in the sheets or wherever they'd end up making love. Those desires Subaru held align with Kamui's own. The latter certainly did not hold back when there was something he wanted.

In this new world, they had found their way to their shelter. The far off inn was nicely isolated from the rest of the city, giving the twins a chance to make up for their lost time.

Kamui had been eager, tackling _his_ lover to the bed the second the door locked behind them. Whatever Kamui had been so eager to bring along with him had been carelessly dropped to the ground. Subaru snorts, allowing his adorable love to kiss him breathless. Their lips melt into a soft, sweet kiss. Kamui's lips are plush, soft, and sweet, reminding his lover of pink rose petals.

"Subaru~" Kamui purrs. He kisses Subaru again, pressing their lips together softly. Hands rummage and race to feel, touch and caress every inch of the other.

Another kiss. Then countless more sweet, soft presses of their lips before they start to slot together.

Subaru eagerly allows Kamui to deepen the kiss. Kamui attempts to distract his self-deprecating twin, with a hard kiss. It does leave Subaru momentarily breathless.

"Kamui, I'm sorry I-" There was a deep pain in glossy green orbs.

Subaru tried to apologize for the nth time since awakening, heart-aching realizing just how long his slumber lasted.

" _Shh~_ "

Kamui pressed his finger to his twin's lips. Subaru was silenced as Kamui's nails extended enough to draw a small trickle of blood from those lips. An injury so small it would heal within the moment, Kamui wasted no time diving in. His lips took over where his finger had been, tongue tracing out to take in and drink the sweet-tasting essence of his other half.

Kamui moaned, painfully aroused by the sweet taste of his twin's blood. The blood he had been deprived of for over three years.

"No more sorries! " Kamui exclaims with a huff. It wasn't Subaru's fault. There were certain _methods_ to ease his lover of guilt. The younger twin starts grinding down against his lover, pulling Subaru into a lewd, deep kiss. Kamui roughly rocks his hips up against his generally dominant partner, knowing just how to push him over the edge.

Seeing that ever gentle smile and soft eyes shift to one more passionate and untamed, did _everything_ to Kamui.

"If you want to make up for lost time then," Kamui begins, a wicked smirk falls upon his lips.

" _Take me right here and now,"_ Kamui breathes hot and needy right against Subaru's ear. He feels his lover's hardness pressing up against him.

" _Su-ba-ru~"_

The change in Subaru's gentle, lovesick eyes is overwhelmed by a new sense of passion. Subaru's eyes turn golden, pupils slit as they take in every bit of their prey. It had been far far too long.

Kamui can't suppress the full-body shiver. Heart racing, he can't look away or do anything but comply with his twin's amorous attacks.

With a near growl, Kamui's arms are tightly clasped. Subaru rolls them both over, reversing their position with ease. He looks over Kamui greedily, pinned beautifully beneath him. His hand holds Kamui's wrists above his head.

"Suba-ahhhh~" Kamui moans, feeling teeth nibbling on his sensitive neck, as their hips flushed close.

"Subaru!" Kamui starts to cry for him. Subaru licks the temporary wounds and bites in apology. Slowly his grip on Kamui releases that tiny bit, feeling quite certain his love had no desire to do anything but be right here.

Kamui hadn't moved where he lied.

Elegant violet eyes looked up so beautifully, something ached at the older twin's chest. Subaru quickly leans down again and steals Kamui's lips. They press softly, chastely, before an impatient Kamui starts thrusting his tongue out to his lover's mouth.

Subaru softly laughs against his lover's lips. He complies with Kamui's desire, and opens his mouth, only to claim and dominate completely. Their tongues move soft and slow at first, tasting every millimeter of the other they've been deprived of all these years.

The movements become a bit rougher. Kissing hard, deeper, tongues dancing around each other heated and wild. Kamui attempts to free some of his needs by grinding his hips back up.

Though there's a devious smirk. Subaru teasingly presses their forehead together, though neither really can deny the sweet feeling of intimacy, making everything burn hotter.

Subaru holds his twin's hips down from going too wild. Teasingly, he slowly starts to move down and up against his lover's most sensitive parts.

"Subaru!" Kamui cries, unsure if it's more from arousal or frustration. His twin keeps lightly pressing their hips together. A simple brush where earlier they had been flush, grinding.

"You're teasing me again," Kamui huffs. Attempting to at least deny his twin in return, but the second their lips press, the idea dies off. It had been far too long, those kisses whether teasingly soft or passionately deep, were everything right now.

Subaru does at least allow his twin to deepen their kiss again. Kamui bites down on Subaru's lip, hard.

"K-Kamui!" Subaru flusters at the loving payback.

Kamui's tongue greedily laps up every precious drop of blood. He sucks on Subaru's lower lip. His twin's taste, brought his own pupils to slit, violet hazes. Gold explodes within vampiric eyes, especially at the feeling of Subaru returning the roughened kiss fully.

The older twin bites down hard on his twin's lips, tongue, and anywhere they can draw blood. Finally, his own need stops him from teasing Kamui's hips as he rests himself on top of his beloved. Kamui releases a near scream, feeling his blood drunk so lewdly, hard sucks on his tongue make Kamui go dizzy. He knows he's fully hard now.

Subaru indulges in and catches his lips and tongue again on sharp fangs. For every bite healed, Subaru indulges in making more.

"Haa…" Kamui's breath is heavy between the microseconds of a break his love gives him. Their hips are wildly brushing and grinding as hard as possible where they need it the most. Kamui meets every shift in movement with equal passion and desire.

With hands freed from being pinned, Kamui clutches desperately his twins back. Kamui extends his claws just enough to make marks through the light fabric. Marks he _knows_ Subaru loves to bear. To see that proof, the aftermath of their loving how he made his loved one cling and cry out to him each step of the way.

"Ahnn, S-Subaru?"

His lips can only cry out for his Subaru as he's put into loving submission. His twin's devious tongue begins to explore across his lover's shoulder, throat, collar bones. Teeth graze lightly over chosen spots. Subaru listens carefully to his twin's cries, moans, and mewls. The sounds guide him where to bite, mark and claim his lover, as deeply as possible for them.

There's a certain thrill of victory, that he managed to make Subaru lose control this easily.

It had been far too long. So long since he _finally_ could feel Subaru…

The haze of lust lessens enough for the older twin to pause his movements. All of which is to the dissatisfaction of his aroused twin.

Subaru being the gentle-hearted Subaru couldn't help but look towards Kamui with concern. Not even the haze of lust can cloud away his concern for his most precious person.

"Kamui?" He calls lovingly. Eyes soften to their soft green hue and lower with worry. A slender hand brushes against the side of Kamui's cheek. That same cheek burns up, finally _feeling_ the drops of emotion pouring down.

Subaru's lips curl down sadly. "Are you alright?" He asks voice tender, softening even more. " _My Kamui."_

The loving call of his name, makes Kamui's heart race and ache all the same. There isn't a part of his body free from the aching need to be one again.

"I'm fine…" Kamui says a little dizzy. His mind blanks at the feeling of Subaru's lips peppering sweet kisses from his tear-stained cheeks.

"My Kamui," Subaru coos, and gently caresses tear-stained cheeks with the back of his hand. "I want nothing more than to be one with you again. " He professes boldly, sincerely. Green eyes steel and look at Kamui with deep love and desire, it leaves the younger twin speechless. Kamui burns crimson.

The sweet scent of blood rush makes it hard for Subaru to focus. His eyes changed to gold once more.

Feeling their mind link opening, Subaru is a bit surprised, eyes widening. Kamui's cheeks burn up even more.

_"Subaru…" His lover calls._

_"Yes, my love, "_ Subaru is certain to emphasize the pet name as much as possible _._

Kamui grumbles from outside their link. _"I-I want…"_

 _"Anything,"_ Subaru instantaneously replies.

He hears Kamui's beautiful laughter inside. "Will you…" He's panting again. Poor Kamui isn't left with much reprieve as his lips become claimed again. He can feel the smirk against his lips.

" _I will,"_ Subaruagain responds to his lover's unknown request.

Kamui rolls his eyes fondly. He feels a rush as his twin tilts his chin up so he's made to look in dangerously possessive eyes.

" _Drink my blood…"_ Kamui's mind heartedly finishes. He leans his terribly unmarked neck to the side.

So pure, porcelain white skin that had gone unloved for far far too long. Subaru knew he would have to fix that.

" _Please_.."

Subaru catches on, knowing his lover was quite done with this teasing. This image of his twin begging to be devoured, to give control up and allow Subaru _everything_ floods his senses. It shoots through Subaru's heart and hardening arousal.

Subaru presses their foreheads together. _"Of course, but first.."_ His fingers tease at the hem of his love's shirt. _"We need to fix this,"_

Kamui blinks, not quite catching on. Subaru snorts, kisses him sweetly, and once more as those same lips pout beautifully.

_"You're far too overdressed."_

Oh. Realization comes in, as Kamui flusters. His features are brought into a sensual smile.

_"You as well, Subaru."_

_"We'll have to fix that too,"_ Subaru's eyes soften, looking down at his precious person. Kamui flustered, panting, marked across his exposed upper half. The gaze became darkened, heated. There was still much more left unmarked, unclaimed on _his_ Kamui.

Yes, they definitely would need to remove the barriers. Kamui sits up expectantly, guiding his lover's hands to the hem of his shirt. Subaru laughs softly.

A sound that tells Kamui, he's not only desired but wholeheartedly adored. Needed.

Subaru's hands move towards easily unclasping the loosened cape at Kamui's shoulders, his own being toyed with by needy fingers. Their clothing is strewn and tossed along the hotel floor.

Subaru's fingers tease at the bottom of his love's sinfully tight black shirt. Hands slip up to feel and palm over his twin's sensitive stomach. Kamui gasps, the sudden feeling of cool hands upon his overheated body overwhelms. His eyes fog with desire.

Subaru isn't removing his clothes like he was supposed to. Instead, his hands were trailing up Kamui's sensitive back and stomach, brushing with not so innocent yet light touches along the way.

"Don't tease me. " Kamui forms a near growl as his lips sulk up. That expression turns to a firmer pout, as his lovesick counterpart only leans in and brushes their noses together.

"I can't help myself." Subaru kisses softly all across his lover's forehead.

"You always look so cute when you blush," Subaru teases him further. At last, he does comply with lifting the bottom of Kamui's too-tight shirt. Subaru smiles, emerald turning golden orbs glistening and entranced at the way Kamui raises his arms beautifully. With added help, Kamui is easily stripped of his top.

"Tch," Kamui turns his head to the side. His blush is still quite evident. Subaru beams, a part of him wanting to just wrap his arms around his beloved and hug him ridiculously tight.

"You too," Kamui says, insistently. Even before Subaru's response, Kamui's fingers are stripping the dark cloak off. The younger twin roughly balls up and tosses the cloak somewhere on the ground.

"Kamui!" Subaru laughs, feeling his heart swell. His love was as eager and reckless as always. Kamui's fingers are already digging underneath his lover's ruffled white top. Needy, wandering hands reach to touch Subaru's abdomen.

Kamui stays remarkably still and quiet. His fingers trace up and onto Subaru's abdomen, and chest, feeling airflow through them. A sign of life, _his_ Subaru was _here_ , finally here, alive and breathing right beside him.

"Now who's the tease?" Subaru gently chides, but simply allows Kamui to explore as he pleases. Their own arousals and held off desires were certainly going to drive things forward.

So Kamui does slip his hands up again right over where his beloved's heart beats so wildly. Trailing his hands down, nimble fingers grasp the bottom of the shirt. A top that was currently overheating his lovesick twin.

The eagerness and raw need in Kamui's eyes tell Subaru to follow. Subaru assists, holding his hands over Kamui's. He helps Kamui lift his shirt up and over his body.

Kamui wastes no time, already reaching for the waistline of Subaru's tight black pants. A near-identical pair of loving, less impatient hands cover his own. Subaru's fingers extended just that tiny bit longer. Which certainly had advantages, to which Kamui could appreciate it.

"I'm undressing you first," Subaru states this, voice deepening as he leans to Kamui's ear and blows into it.

"Ah-hey! That's cheating!" Kamui half-protests and groans, feeling his every area touched. Suddenly, fingers tease and unzip the tight glossy pants pulling them down halfway.

Subaru's fingers tease an outline around his lover's suppressed erection. "After all this time."

Kamui bites back a moan. His head leans back, and he can feel the mischief, desire, and playful side of _his_ Subaru coming out.

"You're still so _very_ sensitive~" Subaru teases, nipping at the shell of his lover's ear. It all goes blank when Subaru palms his painfully hard dick.

"Have you touched yourself?" Subaru purrs the lewd question.

They both knew what he referred to. All that time. Being untouched. Kamui's heart, body, and soul belonged to his older twin.

Self-stimulation while thinking of pleasurable times….had been a necessity.

"Che' like I had time to do that," Kamui lies quickly. He averts his gaze and crosses his arms with a loud huff.

"You're taking far too long," Kamui voices his complaints to his lover.

"Oh?" His love rolls his eyes, stealing a sweet kiss from those bratty lips. Kamui reciprocates every little touch, press, and movement of their lips. being devoured now.

"So you never did?" Though considering the time in between now and the last lovemaking session, it makes sense. Subaru _did_ feel a bit of empathy for those around Kamui. When _his_ Kamui became _pent up,_ he was extremely irritable. The smallest little thing could set him off. Usually, Subaru had a remedy to fix that. But for three years… Kamui hadn't been made love to...

 _"So, I'll make up for a lost time, my Kamui."_ Subaru ends up thinking not minding that his every thought was likely drifting into his twin. Kamui's reddening cheeks and ears gave away he felt the heat behind the thought.

"Still, I find it hard to believe all this time you never...," Subaru's tongue slips out, licking a long trail around a sensitive reddening ear. " _Relieved_ yourself," He phrases, hotly. "Not even once?" Subaru turns to blow another puff of hot air into his twin's over sensitive ears. Kamui is given no chance to recover left to be a dizzy mess.

Fingers fall to Subaru's soft raven locks as he sees his twin moving down. Subaru pressed soft kisses on his way down Kamui's chest. Lips suckle gently on his smaller lover's pink, erect nipples. Well experienced with Kamui, his fingers tease one side while his teeth sink towards the remaining pink bud. Kamui's head falls back.

"Su-Subaru!"

"You seem to enjoy this," Subaru smiles, beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. He sucks hard at Kamui's chest, lips retreating with a lewd pop sound "I'd be happy to do more," Subaru pauses, before stopping his administrations altogether.

"But… why?" Kamui's voice seems more laced with pain and sadness. His eyes glisten, as he frowns looking like a neglected puppy. "I want you."

His voice comes out entirely honest now. Subaru goes back to using their mental communication methods. "I _want to give you everything, Kamui. First, you must be honest with me."_

 _"I...might-"_ Kamui's heart thunders. Images of past lonely nights, feeling himself, thinking of his love, crying out to him flooded his mind.

_"You touched yourself, am I wrong?"_

_"N_ o. you're...not _"_ Kamui concedes and earns an award as Subaru slips down Kamui's tight pants down fully. With help from his flustered lover, Subaru manages to slip them off with ease, taking the socks along with the rest of the clothes.

" _Were you thinking of me?"_ Subaru leans back up and pauses at Kamui's restraining underwear. His fingers tease Kamui through the thin fabric before retreating altogether.

" _Of course I thought of you!"_ Kamui thinks before just professing the last out loud. His words are so earnest, and raw, it makes Subaru stop."Who else could it possibly be?" Kamui says, somehow innocent yet quite sensual sounding to his lover.

Subaru's smile beams, and stretches over his features. His cheek dust red, as he leans back up and steals Kamui's lips again.

Kamui has never been one to hold back for the one he loves. He eagerly returns the kiss, lips pressing hard, passionately to claim their lover.

Kamui melds his lips with Subaru's, moving them roughly, deep and with passion. Teeth tease at the edge of Kamui's plump lower lip. Teeth nibble and tease along the lip before they bite down harder. Kamui moans against his love, his lip being dragged out, licked, and sucked thoroughly. Sharper fangs dig into that same lip.

Kamui struggles to return to the onslaught of passion. Though his mind goes foggy when fangs dig into Kamui's lips drawing out entrancing blood for his lover.

Subaru ravishes his love again, licking and lapping up every drop of blood he can find from the tiny cut.

The older twin's eyes light up with a new zest for life as the taste of his beloved. His golden eyes glow before slowly shutting close once more.

Kamui finds himself frustrated, his hips being pinned down, away from the friction he desperately needed. Several moments of sweet kisses are played with to keep Kamui occupied, and to calm his lover from completely losing control.

When Subaru moves again, a tongue slides easily through love bitten lips. Kamui feels some control go back as he wraps his arms tightly around his lover's shoulders.

Subaru angles his head a bit to go that bit deeper in Kamui's mouth. Subaru's tongue moves with a certain finesse licking down to the back of Kamui's mouth. The kiss keeps going deeper, making it entirely hard for his love to do much more than take it.

Stripping away the remaining material is a much-needed task. Yet, parting their lips for a second is no easy task. There's a deep, languid kiss connecting the lovers, it's hard to think past that.

Subaru kisses their temples together. Kamui's smile curls up so dreamily, making his lover's chest flutter. Kamui starts shifting, fully in his lover's lap. A devilish smirk forms on his lips as he grinds down _hard_ on Subaru's cock.

"Ka-Kamui!" Subaru cries out. Kamui's eyes glisten as he smiles victorious, especially feeling his lover only get harder as he lifts him. Kamui is placed even more strategically, sitting right where they could connect, their most sensitive regions. The younger twin wastes no time in rolling his hips. A sensual dance leaves Subaru immobile. Kamui takes this time to leave kiss marks all along Subaru's chest.

Kamui's hand guides his lover's face to the crook of his neck. His fingers go back to tracing around his love's waistline and removing those troublesome pants. Subaru assists his love. Both lovers are quite eager to assist in removing and tossing off the restraining clothing.

Subaru takes a moment to regain his senses. Blood entirely sweet, and rushing to his love's cheeks. A good source of it all, to taste Kamui is right at his lips.

"Nngh it's too-!" Kamui's moan cuts him off. Hands are at his hips, as he feels his lover bucking up hard and fast against sensitive hips.

Subaru indulges his love, continuing the movements, quickening his pace. Kamui is pleased, although unable to do much more than cry out and surrender. The strong grip on Kamui's sides makes it near impossible for his love to be in any sense of control. Something Subaru learned from experience drove his love mad and turned him on as nothing else could.

Kamui's golden eyes are glazed over. He whines at the sudden stop of movement. " _Subaru_ ," Kamui's voice warns. Its potency is lesser by the harsh panting and moans as Subaru starts moving his lover again wildly.

Kamui's hips are finally released yet, his body is given no break. Kamui's erection is ground down hard as his lover. Subaru's hands again return to guide his younger lover's hips to meet with his own, at a quickening pace.

"You-" Kamui absolutely growls, seething and so turned on, he can hardly see through that thick fog in his head. Subaru palms Kamui through the remaining clothing.

Hands are guided back to Subaru's waistline. Kamui's mind foggy and delirious clears just enough to finally relish in what's been happening.

 _Finally_. He could unravel his lover in turn. It's a mess of kisses and sultry movements. Kamui then feels hands at his hips loosen. He's sighing with content as he feels his body released from its restraints. Subaru is quick to follow up after, Hands move quickly to remove the remaining piece of fabric between.

Before either can think, their lips are back on each other. Their tongues thrust and dance wildly in the other's mouth. Kamui is lifted and put back on his love's lap.

_KAMUI!_

_S-SUBARU!_

There are shared moans and mewls between. The lovers call each other's name within their consciousness. The feeling of heated skin on skin feels like madness. Finally, they were really truly feeling each other.

Subaru kisses Kamui feverishly. Insistent hands move Kamui so he is sitting directly over his erection. With a final smack of their lips, Subaru gives his lover the chance to catch his breath.

A small moment of reprieve is granted. Butterfly soft kisses trail from Kamui's cheekbones, down his neck. Kisses continue to pepper across his shoulders.

The older twin stops his ministrations for a moment. He seals their lips together. Their temples kiss.

 _"I love you,"_ Subaru's profession rings beautifully in the mind of his love. It's enough to make his shimmering violet-blue eyes tear up wildly. Slowly Kamui let their lips part.

" _I love you too_." Kamui's words ring with equal passion. Feverish lips connect quickly before moving languidly. This moment is far too precious to rush. " _My Subaru_ "Kamui returns with equal passion, sincerity. His smile is foolish, a lovesick one he'd mock humans for having.

At the feeling of a nose nuzzling against his neck, Kamui tilts his head. His neck is bare, exposed.

 _"Only for you,"_ Kamui's vulnerability seeps through.

" _My_ Kamui," Subaru whispers against his love's nape, words heated and raw. The smaller figure in his lap shudders. His lips kiss around a sensitive area, making Kamui whine. Kisses and licks tease along their target area.

"I'm all yours," Kamui confesses, breathless. His hands fall to bury themselves in his lover's raven black locks. His eyes shift back to dreamy violet orbs, welling up with watering emotions.

"I love you so much," Subaru confesses, vocally before _finally_ sinking his fangs into his targeted spot.

It's good. It's so good, Subaru's eyes calm to their usual shade of green.

 _"I've missed this."_ Subaru's words rush through his lover's mind wildly. Kamui feels hot tears building up, as Subaru sinks his teeth deeper into his love. _"So so much."_

 _"I've missed this too, need this,"_ Kamui's thoughts flood through. His legs wrap tighter around his love as he feels familiar fangs baring deep into him, drawing out his precious pure-vampiric blood.

The taste of Kamui is entirely too perfect. He moans against his love's neck, sucking harder and swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the addicting blood.

"Mnnn-Su-Subaru!" Kamui's voice breaks out once more. He feels his hardness ache, painful, begging for release. The feeling of being devoured like this intoxicated the younger twin. Kamui starts grinding his hips down and against Subaru's slightly larger sex.

The older lover is relentless, eyes back to a sharp contrast of gold. His lips stain ruby red as he greedily drinks more and more from his lover's neck.

"F-feels, a-so good Subaru but I'm gonna-" Kamui bites back a moan. His fingers dig painfully through silky black locks. The movement only encourages his love to move deeper, suck harder, and with more passion than ever before. "I-want to… with you." Tears well up in beautiful violet eyes.

 _"Then come."_ Subaru's mind continues speaking as he laps up every little drop he can. Slowly regaining some sense of self he eases his movements, drinking slower, watching to assure Kamui isn't going weak.

_"We'll come together like this."_

Subaru's hips grind hard against his lover. His soft pale hand grasps Kamui's. He curves his hand enough to bring their hardened arousals to flush together.

_"I can promise you it won't be the last time tonight."_

Kamui's hand works to clasp over their most sensitive parts, only to feel another overly sensitive sensation returning. Slender fingers move around behind Kamui, teasing at his opening.

"Nnngggh!" Kamui cries out wildly. His moans only rise in pitch. His hips start moving again at the sensation. He feels a single finger gentle prod at his entrance, slick from their precum.

_"I have no intention of letting you leave the bed tonight."_

Those words ring heartedly through Kamui before he feels a second finger thrusting inside him. Being so long, Subaru is careful to start slow, pumping just enough to cause a reaction out of Kamui. The slow pace is almost more maddening for his lover.

 _Let me know if it doesn't feel good._ Subaru's gentle, caring side is always there, even deep into the throws of passion.

 _I_ _ **always**_ _feel good with you._ Kamui finds those the last words he can form. The profession earns him a deep thrust of his love's long fingers, teasing where he needs it most.

Kamui can't let up, the need for release is unbearable. His hips move, more certain, rolling and grinding brutally hard against his lover.

" _K-Kamui_!" Subaru's mind is screaming, unable to do much more. Kamui feels a sense of victory seeing his twin so reactive. He keeps his teeth within his lover's neck as he moves with Kamui, knowing the stimulation is winning him over.

_"Come with me, my_ _**Kamui.** _ _"_

The words from Subaru are all it takes to take his lover _there_. He licks at the wound on his lover's neck, sealing it shut. Kamui's body shudders wildly. He's writhing in his lover's lap movements becoming more desperate.

The newly sealed bite mark, fingers moving steadily inside of Kamui, and hips being ground against at every thrust was maddening. It was all too intense. The overstimulation and love in so many sensitive areas were beyond words.

Subaru's lips move back up to claim his lover's mouth. Kamui screams into his lover's mouth at the feeling of the deepening kiss. His mind goes white, accepting and surrendering to the sweet kisses, thrusts, and stimulation inside of him.

 _"_ S-Subaru!"Kamui cries out loud. His lips part, letting out silent screams to follow.

Kamui comes, beautifully, entirely undone. Thick ribbons of white spray between their stomachs. Kamui's glossy eyes are welling up with tears, arms cling tightly over steadying shoulders.

The feeling of Kamui's body clamping on his fingers draws out a primal need in the older twin. Subaru remembers, always remembers, just how tightly Kamui would clamp down on him when he surrendered to pleasure. It was as though his body never wanted to release him. . He feels his most precious person release falling over his hardened dick. Subaru doesn't lessen the pace. He grinds roughly, wildly, and out of control.

 _"_ Kamui _!"_ Subaru moans into his lover's mouth. He grips at Kamui's tired hips, moving them both to ride out the remainder of their orgasm.

"I love you," Subaru confesses, parting their lips just enough to form the words. As he always does after they come undone together.

 _"Mmm. I love you Subaru."_ Kamui's mind stays hazy for a few moments more. Their kisses turn slower, sweeter at the declaration.

It's only natural for Kamui to tire out. He collapses into welcoming arms, buries his heated face into his twin's neck.

Subaru tilts his head down, pressing sweet kisses to the top of Kamui's head. He melts at the feeling of his own beloved leaving tired, sweet kisses upon his neck.

He half expects Kamui to return, to drink from him after so long. Kamui keeps it light, still too dizzy to fully reciprocate. Subaru lowers them back down to the bed, covered with undeniable proof of their lovemaking. Kamui barely moves from his position, still burying his heated face into his beloved's shoulder.

 _"_ That…was intense, _perfect_. _"._ Kamui lets out-breath after labored breath. The hot air tingles over his love's overly sensitive neck.

"K-Kamui!" Subaru's voice escapes him. It's a tone that leads to Kamui leaning back up. His lips form a devilish smile, which makes Subaru blush harder.

"Mmmm," Kamui purrs. His hips roll sensually against his love.

"Ahn!" Subaru groans, his head leaning back against the pillow.

This only gives Kamui more leeway. The younger vampire goes on the offensive.

"Subaru~" Kamui coos. His lips pepper teasing, yet still sweet kisses upon and down his lover's neck and shoulders.

"You've just come and yet…" Kamui speaks deviously.

Subaru can feel the smirk against his neck. Kamui's hands reach for his love. He briefly leans up, threads their fingers together. Subaru feels his arms lifted, pinned above his head. His hands are pressed deep into the pillow, fingers laced beautifully within his love's

"You're once again, already like _thi_ s." Kamui teases lightly. He grinds down so their hips are back to sliding and grinding together.

"Oh god, Kamui!" Subaru cries. He's barely able to return the sweet kisses. This only becomes a harder problem as he feels fingers tracing idle circles where Kamui's lips had teased.

"Would you like me to… Return the favor?"

Subaru knows Kamui is every bit as eager. They're both painfully aware. Yet, leave it to his beloved to find satisfaction in Subaru's embarrassed admittance.

Mind going foggy, Subaru only nods.

Kamui licks at his lips. He's already moving back down into position. Sweet teasing kisses press down, harder and deeper against pale skin.

"Hmm?"

Subaru sighs, and rolls his eyes. "Yes, I want you to, Kamui."

If he weren't already so turned on, he might have laughed at his twin's victorious laugh. How one person could be so seductive yet entirely adorable was far beyond him.

Kamui obliges. His lips greedily start sucking at unmarked patches of porcelain skin. His lips pull at different spots, listening for the rise in Subaru's moans, and pleasing cries.

"K-Kamui…" Subaru says breathy, rocking his hips up. Hands needily grasp towards Kamui's backside.

"Ah! That's -" Kamui intends to complain about its fairness but… His lover's hardening organ and fingers teasing him, makes him speed up his movements. He presses his hips down on Subaru. He's growing harder, especially with teasing fingers playing around the rim of his entrance.

Kamui makes his movements quicker. More teasing could come from another time. He's already lost it once, the feeling of his lover's hardness again makes him weak. Makes him want to take it, and finally surrender even more to his love.

Kamui's soft pink tongue traces a line upon his lover's skin. Teeth nip playfully before coming to a certain spot.

"Kamui!" Subaru screams. Red flushes over his cheeks as he covers his mouth with his hands.

"You're quite loud tonight~'' Kamui tells him entirely pleased. Though they both know who wins out in that department.

Kamui moves back up. He pulls Subaru's hands from his flustered face, kissing every finger before pinning his lover's hands back to the pillows.

A deep sigh follows. " _Stay,"_ Kamui calls to his love once more, before returning to his place.

_"Finally, I can taste you…"_

Kamui starts to bury his sharp fangs deep within his love's neck. Right between Subaru's neck and shoulder lies a sensitive patch of skin. That little corner leads to Subaru having to bury his fingers into his love's hair for purchase.

For Kamui's sanity, he is able to sink his teeth in further, without fingers stopping from teasing him open. Beautiful orbs of violet give into unwavering desire, darkening before harshly gleaming that same shade of gold. Drops of red appear from the outside of the sharpened teeth.

Subaru breathes heavily. Fingers play lovingly with the sweat glistened threads of hair. It keeps him a bit in check. Though his moans are far from restrained.

"Kamui-" Subaru pants, and moans wildly. His eyes close, breath attempting to still. Kamui is obstinate, sucking deeper, drawing out more blood. In essence, he'd been denied for three years. It's enough to make his love go light-headed.

 _"You taste so good."_ Kamui's thoughts break out.

"K-Kamui you-" Subaru digs his fingers up and down love's head. "That spot is-"

 _Especially sensitive._ Kamui takes these words with satisfaction. Even if the prior wounds, marks of love faded, the _mem_ ory would always be imprinted.

It's a few more moments and several gulps before Kamui relents. Though his aching need takes priority. His need to be _full_ again takes over. Licks soothe the deepened wound on Subaru's neck. There's a beautiful smile that forms as Kamui leans up looking at the purple bruise left behind.

It's one of those smiles, Subaru can't help but fall for.

Kamui leans down. Their lips meet sweetly, once, twice perhaps five more times after before deepening. Kamui taking some control for the moment, tangles their bare legs together, pressing closer. It's not long before Kamui edges towards the more intense side.

The younger twin angles his head, lips sucking, caressing, and melding with his love. Kamui relishes the way his lover's fingers tangle in his hair, holding tight. The younger vampire nibbles along his love's lower lip. Kamui draws out just enough of the sweet fluid before sucking hard around that love bruised lip.

"Ka-" Subaru moans beautifully into his lover's mouth. He's not granted a chance to speak further. Not that he can complain.

Swiftly a pink tongue slips out and busies itself inside a wet cavern. Subaru's lips part, allowing Kamui to move further.

Every press of their lips feels more heated than the last. There's a growing fire between. It's hardly uncommon for Kamui to draw out and lose himself in the taste of his lover's essence.

Kamui continues finding deeper, hotter angles. He continues to tilt and turn his face, his hands reach out. Beautifully slender fingers brush against Subaru's heated cheeks.

Kamui seems unsatisfied with just his own movements. He moves and tilts his lover's face too. All done to satisfy whatever craving he had, keeping their lips active, hot, and devouring. Subaru laughs at his twin's eagerness between slowing kisses.

Kamui can only melt at the sound, and feelings reverberating against his lips. Control shifts once more. It's moments after when Subaru manages to lick deep into Kamui's mouth, making him cry out. His hands lower to lustful hips, moving his love with ease.

"Hey!" Kamui can't even protest as he feels himself flipped, back landing hard against the mattress. His lips are claimed, and Subaru _finally_ starts kissing him breathless, as rough and passionate as Kamui liked.

Subaru feels his control slipping soon enough. Kamui's fingernails slide down his back, leaving crescent-shaped marks. A final kiss is pressed to Kamui, whose legs wrap tightly around his lover's waist pulling them flush.

" _Kamui,"_ Subaru coos, pressing their lips together sweetly. Noses brush and kiss in a way that is known to embarrass the hell out of Kamui. Kamui never can fight his blush when loved so gently. Not around his Subaru.

Hands frame each side of Kamui's face. Deep emerald eyes look entranced, admiring the way his lover looks. Raven-black hair splays out nicely upon the light pillow. He kisses Kamui sweetly.

" _I love you, Kamui."_ Subaru professes, once vocally. His lips steal Kamui's in a passionate kiss, as he speaks through his lover's mind.

 _"_ I love you more than anything _,"_ Subaru responds with a certain heat. He steals Kamui's lips before he can add on more.

Kamui wants to huff. Of course, his love just had to go beyond, easily saying the most embarrassing things aloud. Granted his lips are quite occupied, and his mind goes fuzzy for a moment.

 _"I love you too…"_ Kamui feels his lips freed enough to turn his head away. Thundering beats take over his twin's heart at the rare sheepish reaction. " _So… Don't keep me waiting.'_

Subaru leans up, seeing a gentle smile fall over loving lips. Their foreheads press closely, eyes close. Catching his breath, and feeling their hips grind at a dangerously good angle, the older twin moves up.

"Do we have-" Subaru stops, far too flushed to finish. His eyes darted around the room, to the bedside table, and at the bathroom.

Kamui laughs at this. His boyfriend could declare his love to Kamui for the world to hear but couldn't muster the word "lubricant" without combusting.

"Of course, it's one of the first things I picked up after we got set up in this world," Kamui tells his love, a bit proudly.

Subaru looks at his twin incredulously. They had only finished taking on several quests and jobs before he did see his twin rush to pick up quite a few items discreetly at a mart.

"You're just so…" Subaru laughs and shakes his head. He can't finish his thought, opting for kissing his love soundly.

Kamui slides his hands up and down his lover's back, fingers gently brushing patterns. "It's the first thing I wanted to do once we came to this new world." There's a bit of mischief in violet eyes again. "I couldn't wait. Not when it comes to being with you."

Subaru isn't sure whether to feel more aroused or lovesick at the proclamation. Both overwhelm his senses, love and desire play equally at his heartstrings.

" _My Kamui_ …" Subaru smiles angelically. He leans up and grasps at the ankles around his waist, guiding them to loosen.

Kamui huffs, as he watches his love disentangle them. Even if it was necessary, the feeling of Subaru's body leaving the bed made him feel a bit empty. Beautiful violet-blue eyes are entranced at the sight of their beloved bare, leaning down to the ground.

Subaru feels the eyes boring into him and softly laughs. " _My Kamui_." His mind is persistent in communicating. Subaru grasps for the carelessly tossed paper bag and walks back.

Turning, Subaru locks eyes with emotional violet-blue. They're wavering and flooding out, unknown to their owner. The older of the two hurries his face and feels his heart drop. He drops the needed items on the bed and lunges forward. A hand reaches out to cup Kamui's cheek, feeling the trails of emotion spilling out.

"What's wrong Kamui?" Subaru asks gently. Strong, loving arms pull Kamui close and into a warm embrace.

"I…." Kamui's breathing goes shallow. He buries his face into an inviting warm chest. The younger listens for a steady heartbeat, one he missed for so long.

_"I've missed this so much…"_

Kamui's vulnerability breaks through. He feels fingers below his chin. Lips descend over emotion stained cheeks, kissing pained tears.

_"I've missed this too… "_

Subaru confesses. His tongue trails out to lick at the salty drops vulnerable eyes keep spewing.

Loving hands cup both of Kamui's cheeks. Subaru feels the blood, heat overflowing under the paint of pink.

Kamui's eyes are burning, small red circles form around them. Yet, the enchanting glisten and glow of light only seem more beautiful amongst the waterfall they release. Subaru kisses those lips, tenderly, lovingly as though they were all that mattered.

"You're so beautiful," Subaru whispers against soft lips. Those same lips finally start to move with his again. Kamui tightly wraps his arms around broader shoulders.

 _"My Kamui."_ Lips meld together further. Kamui feels his mind too foggy, they move languidly, he feels hands at his chest pushing him back to the mattress.

"You're all mine." Subaru breathes out victoriously. Kamui's heart skips several beats. The protective and possessive nature of the words never failed to ignite a spark within.

"And I'm yours," Subaru declares between kisses. Kamui feels hands at his hips.

"Mnn!" Kamui squeaks at the feeling of hands moving inward. Gentle hands work their way between incredibly soft and sensitive thighs.

"Haa…" Kamui's breath hitches. Lips steal Kamui's once more, lingering and pressing tenderly.

"Nnnnn! SU-"

Kamui can't finish his thoughts. Subaru descends, peppering kisses all across his cheeks. Less innocent touches tease between Kamui's thighs, brushing against his painfully hard arousal.

Subaru can't relent. Not now. Not when it came to Kamui. _"I'm going to make love to you."_

Perhaps, under lighter circumstances, Kamui might have quipped a "finally" or maybe something in an attempt to further seduce his love.

Now though, Kamui could only look with dreamy eyes. "I love you so much, _Subaru~_ ," Kamui professes as he always does when his heart and body are this far gone.

Kisses splay across reddening cheeks. Kamui can't fight the foolish curl of his lips. Their noses nuzzle together, kissing lightly. Subaru replaces the gentle touch with his lips, kissing his nose, cheeks, and up to his temples.

"I love you more than anything, in this world and every world I've been to beside you," Subaru lavished his love, always willing to go that extra bit for his love. The strength behind this feeling was way too much to keep inside.

There's a sense of pride, seeing that blush increase, Kamui embarrassed yet entirely happy to finally hear overly amorous words again. Subaru kisses his twin's forehead once more, then over eyelids that just closed.

"You mean everything to me," Subaru continues, lips trailing to kiss tender lips. They linger, languishing the moment and tender press of tingling lips. Subaru's descent continues, kissing upon his love's chin, and down a sensitive throat.

Teeth are quick to join with adoring lips. The older lover nips gently all the way down. Subaru's ears listen carefully to the sounds of cries, mewls and whimpers are sensitive areas. Finally, teeth continue to bite, lick and suck all along the sensitive neck and throat.

Kisses move towards each side. Love marks are imprinted further upon Kamui's shoulders, tongue lapping the freshly formed marks to soothe.

"Subaru…" Kamui breathes out. His eyes adore the sight against him. His love can't help but be drawn to those sensitive areas, to make physically fading marks that still hold that feeling after all this time.

"Ah! You - that's -" Kamui leans his head back. Lips move up and over towards a burning ear.

"You're sensitive…" Subaru breathes into that same ear. Kamui's head falls back, he begins mewling.

"It's - your fault… Haaa…" Kamui tries to catch his breath once more. "that I'm like this-". It's not an easy task with the feeling of a tongue licking across the lobe. Judging by the reactions, and fingers tangling in messy raven hair, it continues more.

Subaru can't help but become emotional. His lover had _only_ been pulling him closer all night. He could _feel_ those loving words being sent right into his mind, where they linked perfectly. Sharp, vampiric teeth nibble across the ear-lobe, making their owner arch his back.

"Ahhhhhnn!" Kamui moans heartedly. Finally, he feels fangs biting down to the corner of a sensitive ear. Little drops of blood follow, which are languidly lapped up and swallowed by amorous lips.

"Su… Baru…" Kamui speaks as though in a daze. There's a sense of urgency in the hands at the back of his head, telling Subaru to move a bit faster.

Subaru's lips do move to kiss and worship every inch of his beloved's skin. New love bites bloom all across a thoroughly kissed chest. Again, lips surround an erect pink bud over Kamui's chest. Kamui's back continues to arch, his head falling back to the pillow.

" _Oh…_ G-god...Subaru!" Kamui screams his love's name, as lips close down and engulf the sensitized nipple. Fingers are certain to please and tease the neglected bud on the other side.

" _Please...I need you_!" Kamui begs. His violet eyes plead, watery with overwhelming pleasure.

Yet, the amorous mouth continues sucking, harder, rougher on the reddening flesh beneath. For just a moment more. With a lewd pop, Subaru's lips descend repeating the same gesture to the other side.

" _I'm here, Kamui."_

Somehow there was something incredibly reassuring about the choice of words. Kamui's lips curled up before his breath hitched once more.

Lips move more gently as they move down towards a sensitive core. One which keeps retracting and turning wildly with the writhing body it inhabits. Kisses spray quickly and sweetly across the flesh, they move slower reaching a very sensitive region.

Elegant and talented fingers clasp around the sensitive base. Whilst, Subaru continues to kiss all around the sensitive cock. Lips and teeth make love to the sensitive skin on soft pale skies.

"Ha...I really...I-" Kamui's back arches painfully hard, feeling the hand around his overly sensitive organ. And _oh_ his lover's hands felt so much better than his own.

"Let me prepare you," Subaru voices the gentle command. Moans follow the seductive sense of words to an already overwhelmed Kamui. The hand upon Kamui continues to move, fingers play with the leaking tip before they move to a pumping motion.

Swiftly, Subaru grasps for the bottle of lubricant tossed upon the bed. With a pop of the cap, a light pink liquid pours out. The subtle scent of sweet strawberries comes to mind. Subaru makes it quickly back into position, between his lover's sensitive thighs.

Emerald eyes lovingly look at the flushed figure upon the sheets. It's hard to keep their usual color, changing hues between green and gold countless times at the sight of their lover.

Kamui's arms cover his flustered face. Somehow the flushed sight only makes things feel that much more alluring. The thought of pleasing Kamui is an overwhelming turn on. Though he definitely wanted to see that beautiful face, especially when they connected.

For now, though, preparation begins. A well-lubricated finger slides carefully into the tight muscle. There's a heat flooding through Subaru's cheeks, at just how tightly his lover's body takes him in. As though it never wanted to let him go.

"Mmmnn…" Kamui's blush rises to his ears. Beautiful, watery eyes peer out to see his love.

"I can…" Words become exceedingly difficult. It doesn't help that his lover's long fingers have a way of reaching him perfectly. They're a bit longer and feel even better than Kamui's own.

"I can...take more…" Kamui mumbles, moving the arm over his eyes to look over his love.

Subaru nods in confirmation of the request. "Alright, let me know if it's not feeling good." The single-digit pulls out, creating a longing within Kamui. It's a quick parting, as two fingers are thoroughly coated with the cool liquid, and approach the tight pink muscle.

"Ah… Haaa...Su-Ba-ru!" Kamui cried out. The younger twin props himself up on his elbows. As embarrassing as it felt, there was something beautiful about the way, his lover prepared him delicately.

Emerald eyes fell into violet, and there was a spark, a sign of life, of deep love. One that would never die out, no matter the world, no matter how forbidden it may be. The feeling was everything.

Subaru's long fingers pushed in more fully. They pumped inside the tightening body. A hand gently moved upon the hardened cock. Subaru continues the dual ministrations, pumping a slow pace at first before moving that bit faster.

"If you do both- then I'll…" Kamui cuts himself off with a moan. Hurriedly he slaps a hand concealing part of the screams to follow. He wonders why he tries to speak when his brain only wants him to feel, and scream for his beloved.

Fingers keep spreading and scissoring deep within their love. Kamui falls back against the pillows. His head leans back, tears of pleasure strain over Kamui's eyes, vision obscured.

Finally, Subaru finds the spot within Kamui that raises his voice several beautiful octaves higher. Experienced fingers, continue loving into the body. Kamui writhes, feeling his senses go numb. Lips curve to a delirious smile, one which makes his love nearly stop his ministrations.

Still, Subaru continues. His fingers curl at just the right angle. They continue moving in and out before quickly curling in and out.

"Subaru!" Kamui's heart lunges at his chest. His fingers curl deep in the sheets, as the "come here" gestures keep overwhelming the sensitive body with pleasure.

Subaru smiles, slightly pained by his own arousal. "I'm almost done."

"Ahhhhn! You're _killing_ me," Kamui's eyes glisten, filling up again with tears. Those same tears only increase at the feeling of a third, lubricated finger entering him.

The three fingers move in deeper, brushing up to Kamui's prostate just enough. Enough to keep his love pleasure yet not enough to make him spill over the edge. Moans overflow from the younger lover's lips, his toes curl.

Still, they have to be careful. Both are painfully aware of how sensitive they are to each other. It wouldn't be the first time Kamui came from his lover's stimulating fingers. Moving as they did, it was a wonder Kamui had managed to hang on so long.

While it feels far too soon for Subaru, there's a tug on his head. He's stopping centimeters away from kissing the tip of Kamui's cock. Kamui tugs his love's hair roughly. Finally, Subaru takes the cue to look up.

"I'm ready…" Kamui's head falls back again. His fingernails start tearing into the sheets. Three skilled fingers start stretching him out more activating sensitive and pleasure-inducing nerves

"I want you inside me, please… " Blue-violet orbs are almost tearing up at the sight, overflowing with deep emotions.

The seductive words leave his already quiet love a bit speechless. It's become entirely too hard to deny the request. The need to be one is overwhelming.

"Alright," Subaru agrees softly. Kamui misses the shy blush which follows, as though Subaru hadn't been the one instigating this pleasure.

"Mnnnn…." Kamui groans at the feeling of retreating fingers. Things feel entirely too empty. Quickly but efficiently, Subaru coats his painfully hard cock with needed lubrication.

With one hand on Kamui's hip, he steadies himself. The other hand a bit shaky, being some time since they last made love.

Subaru feels comfort, at the feeling of a warm hand over his own. With some assistance, Subaru lines himself up perfectly. Slowly and carefully, Subaru's hardened arousal moves inside the sensitive body. One which spent three years unfulfilled.

It would take time. Even if Kamui was impatiently reaching for his lover. Subaru softly chuckles, slowly inching in deeper and deeper before fully bottoming out.

"It's so… Ahhhhnn! SUBARU!" Kamui screams out. The feeling of being so full finally is unbearably wonderful. He pulls his love up, ignoring the slight burn in his body, too enamored and pleasured to pay it any mind.

"So good!" Kamui's voice rises again. He starts writhing wildly. " _My Subaru!"_

Words encourage the older lover to continue. Subaru holds the two legs around him up, Kamui is quickly wrapping them snuggly around his waist. The action never fails to give a rush.

Kamui's arms reach out, again pulling Subaru until they are flushed. The shift in movements makes the penetration that much deeper.

Subaru leans down, lips softly pressing and loving on Kamui as they meld together. Hips move carefully and slowly into Kamui. Having come earlier it's still somewhat bearable to keep things slow.

The feeling of their body's gentle rocking and soothing lips becomes addicting.

"I love you," Kamui confesses. His eyes fall to a dream-like state.

"I love you…" Subaru feels his own waves of emotions overflowing. Emerald spills out with unwavering love and emotions. He seals their lips tighter, the movement in his hips going a bit harder. "So much _My_ Kamui…"

Subaru breathes loving words against previously bitten lips.

"You…" Kamui tries. His lips are very occupied. "C-can…" He almost wants to protest, yet the familiar feeling of tongue slipping in numbs his thoughts.

"Hmm…" Subaru hums out against warm lips. Their moans are devoured by each other, sounds vibrating into one another.

"Move faster…" Kamui somehow manages. This is even when he feels his lover lay down on him. Kamui's arousal is pillowed between their stomachs. Hips pull out of the tight entrance, only the tip remaining, before slamming back in. The motion repeats at several angles before finding the right spot.

"T-there!" Kamui screams, mind already seeing stars.

Subaru presses their hips together. His forehead kisses Kamui's, as he works them at a much faster pace. The erotic slamming of skin upon skin maddens their senses.

Kamui's shaky hand reaches for the back of his lover's head. "Harder! I _need_ it!" His pleas are desperate and oh so alluring to his lover's ears.

"Of course," Subaru mummers between heated and addictive kisses. Despite the current position. Kamui's lips and tongue still work hard for a sense of dominating the kiss. Neither really cares or keeps track as the pace changes. The feeling between is all that matters.

Subaru steadies himself, hands on either side of Kamui's shoulders. Slight guilt seeps in at the feeling of tears spilling from Kamui. The change from his sensory overload leaves a feeling of longing.

"Kamui," Subaru coos his love's name out, as sweetly as possible. Kamui's legs are unwrapped from his waist and lifted up and over his lover's shoulders.

Subaru leans down, folding Kamui's glistening body in half. Distracting lips take their counterpart languidly. At the feeling of Kamui easing up around him, he begins to move once more.

"I- oh- ahhhn! SU-SUBARU!" Words ring like the most enchanting melody to said lover. The movement of their hips quickens. Kamui's lithe body is just as eager to follow along with every thrust, even if his mind was too far gone.

"So-so…" Kamui proceeds with a mix of curses and moans. There are no complaints mixed within, Kamui even leans up to press a kiss where he can reach on his lover's cheek. Their lips meld. "It's so deep!"

Their later moans are again swallowed, sealed within each other's mouth. Kamui is left to give in, as his lips are roughly claimed. Subaru's tongue shoves its way into Kamui's mouth, much rougher than any time before.

Through tear-stained eyes, Kamui can see the entrancing gold hues in his love's eyes. He kisses with as much strength as he can muster. His hips become gripped harshly, making Kamui cry out wantonly.

The pace continues at an impossibly fast speed. Subaru's hips piston and through pound right into the bundle of nerves inside. They're entirely relentless.

Kamui's eyes well up again, he can feel them changing their color-synching with their counterpart. He feels a rough tongue making love to his mouth, in timing and with retreating and slamming hips.

Moans are broken down into lewd cries and desperate mewls. Subaru kisses Kamui once more.

"Come for me, my Kamui!" The last audible words are spoken between them. A blend of raw need and love makes the very words that much more seductive. Kamui finds himself dripping with precum and tightening at the request.

Kisses splay all across Kamui's neck. They both approach their limit. Subaru pulls nearly out before slamming brutally hard, attacking Kamui's prostate.

Finally, fangs dig their way in. Once again, Subaru's teeth draw out several drops of blood before moving deeper. The rough and fast pace increases that much more, as Subaru tastes his lover.

A particularly harsh thrust and suck on Kamui's neck has him reeling. The following has him arching his back.

"Subaru!"

Kamui screams his love's name. His neglected cock reaches a sweet release between the two bodies. The harsh clamping down on his arousal leaves Subaru with no choice but to release. Kamui's arms clench around broad shoulders, holding on as he's simultaneously being filled to the brim with his lover's hot cum. All the while those hips don't relent for a second taking them hard and fast right after coming together.

"Kamui!" Subaru calls, sealing another bite wound on his beloved. Kamui's mind goes, white. He clings to his lover tightly, being taken through his orgasm.

Subaru's breath slows down, after several intense thrusts connecting them. He leans down, eyes return to their usual emerald hue. Capturing sweet lips, the pace of their joined bodies slows and calms to a loving and peaceful rocking motion. The need to hold and kiss takes over all else now.

* * *

Following their intense love-making, it's to no surprise they fell into a slumber. Kamui awakes with his head on a sturdy chest, listening for the heart's lullaby.

Post-love making Kamui was perhaps Subaru's favorite 'kind' of Kamui. It's not to say he didn't love and adore every part of Kamui. There was something extra sweet and vulnerable seeing his lover now.

Tired, bleary eyes look up into love-sick orbs of emerald. Kamui's smile is small, soft, and almost shy. Though Subaru knows his twin enough to know he'd never admit to it. Kamui could be quite upfront and abrasive, but it melted away in the presence of his love.

"Lost in thought, again?" Kamui questions gently, lifting his head leisurely from his warm pillow. Subaru smiles, the motion as natural as breathing. Finger comb through Kamui's hair gently. A kiss is pressed to his forehead.

"Mm-Hmm," Subaru agrees with a hum. He pulls Kamui into a close kiss. The movement was much softer and unhurried than earlier. He feels Kamui's smile grow within the kiss.

"What are you thinking of?" Kamui asks curiously. The cute way he tilts his head earns him another soft kiss.

"You," Subaru professes, blatantly. Pink dusts across Kamui's cheeks, yet his lips curl up once more. Violet-blue eyes fall madly into glistening emerald orbs. Their noses brush. Once more their lips connect.

"I'm right here," Kamui says, forcing out a soft huff. He turns away from the gaze on him enough to calm his burning cheeks. Though the twins have always been drawn to one another.

"I know," Subaru responds, entangling their legs. "I'm quite happy about this."

"You had better be," Kamui's smile turns to a smirk. Subaru feels his heart flutter. Lips claim and melt that prideful smirk. There's always this connection, Kamui's eyes stay open for a few seconds. Being this close to his lover made for a beautiful sight. Though the need to return the kiss with equal passion takes over. His eyes gently close, as their kiss goes that much deeper. Still, the movement is languid and soft.

"You make me happy, Kamui," Subaru tells him sweetly. He leans their foreheads together. Their noses brush just a bit. "I love you so-so much." The words were lavished upon Kamui all night, but they couldn't help but slip. Telling Kamui felt so _right._ No matter how many times he said it, Kamui would soften.

"I love you, Subaru," Kamui returns. His mouth stretches to a large oval movement reminds his lover of a sleepy kitten.

"You're so cute," Subaru teases. He deliberately kisses Kamui right after, not making room for protest now.

Kamui does pout as their lips break apart. He mutters something under his breath, red rising through his features. Turning back to see his twin's angelic smile, makes it impossible to stay pouty.

"You're the cute one…" Kamui whispers. His lover has to lean close to catch the words. When he does, Kamui is lavished with soft little kisses. Lips press over Kamui's temples, eyes, nose, and finally his mouth. The ability for Subaru to be so consistently cute and hot is frustrating for his lover. It makes it hard to think at all. Sex and cuddling were so equally loved, seeing different sides of his Subaru throughout.

"You're mine," Kamui claims. No protest is offered."Only mine."

"Of course," Subaru agrees so easily, catching his love off guard. Kamui flusters but continues.

"I'll never let _him get to you,"_ Kamui proclaims, eyes seething with anger at the thought of 'that' hunter. He shakes his head and takes Subaru's hands into his own. "I won't let anyone hurt you, nor allow anyone to drink your precious blood again."

Subaru nods softly, listening with patience. He can already feel a flame lighting within, seeing his Kamui so protective, so very possessive.

"Shouldn't I be jealous then?" Subaru asks offhandedly.

Kamui blinks. His long eyelashes flutter wildly. "What?"

A smirk returns. "You are _my_ Kamui. And you did just recently give your blood to that swordsman."

"I-no-no-no," Kamui shakes his head. "I only did that to fulfill your wish. Besides, that guy was clearly devoted to his 'friend'." Emphasis is put on the last word sardonically. "The way he looked at that magician, you'd swear he was the one dying! Not even comprehending the commitment he had made."

"It was done out of love," Subaru smiles gently. He brings Kamui's hands to his lips. Every finger is kissed delicately. "I'd go to hell and back if it meant keeping you safe."

The tender words earn him a kiss, starting slow and innocent. Kamui was prone to deepening the kiss, lips parting. A slow slip of their tongues lights a familiar spark within. Their tongues dance and caress each other, moving in perfect synch.

"As would I," Kamui finally returns a little out of breath.

"I know," Subaru responds, eyes darker and more serious than before. "You've been through enough these past years. If it were me- I'd be-" He cuts himself off, the thought of being separated, never quite certain when or if his love would awaken was terrifying. "I'd be beyond lost."

Kamui nods at this. His lips curl down a bit. Blue-violet eyes shiver with vulnerability. "I was." Their lips brush. "But seeing you come back, made all of that pain fade away."

"My _Kamui,"_ Subaru begins, eyes tearing up just a bit. Still, his eyes lock and bore into beautiful violet-blue hues. Something is entrancing, glistening as they hold each other's gaze.

"You've spent so long protecting me, caring for my resting place."

Love swirls helplessly in glistening emerald orbs. "For now, let me care for you." A vow is made, sealed by another lock of their lips. The devotion comes out raw, though there's a sense of something more suggestive.

Kamui's theory is only confirmed further, feeling pinned to the bed. The look in Subaru's eyes are so intense, and they begin to water. Kamui can't help but fall that little bit harder.

_~end~_


End file.
